The long term objectives of the Diabetes Center Protein and Nucleic Acid Sequencing Core is to provide service, instrumentation, and consultation to Diabetes Center in the area of Protein and nucleic acid chemistry. To achieve these long term goals the following specific aims have been proposed: 1. To provide high sensitivity, HPLC-based, amino acid analysis. 2. To provide high sensitivity protein and peptide sequencing. 3. To provide HPLC-based protein and peptide isolation and peptide mapping. 4. To provide DNA and RNA sequencing capability. 5. To provide oligonucleotide synthesis capability. 6. To provide peptide synthesis capability. These core services are provided either as a service using core personnel or as instrumentation that is available for the individual researcher to use. Depending on the nature of the project, the background of the investigator, and the nature of the technology required each of the listed specific aims can be, or will soon be, provided to the Diabetes Center research community.